1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber for producing heat and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an optical fiber for producing heat and a method for manufacturing the same which aims at contracting blood vessel smoothly with heat produced uniformly by using laser beam passing through optical fiber, not using high frequency, so as to contract blood vessel by producing heat within the blood vessel to treat varicose vein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, referring to contracting blood vessel by applying heat thereto, there has been two ways, one is using high frequency and the other is using irritation of laser beam.
Meanwhile, optical fiber is used for irradiating laser beam wherein mostly the laser beam is irradiated into blood vessel through a remote end of the optical fiber and a reflection tube to contract the blood vessel.
However, in this case laser energy is produced excessively to damage blood vessel and further optical fiber contacts directly a blood vessel wall to perforate the blood vessel.
Accordingly, a study is needed in the related technical field for preventing the blood vessel damage and perforation of the blood vessel by being direct contact with optical fiber, thereby performing stably surgical operation.